


Magic

by magicalxunicorn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Heartbreak, M/M, Niall calls harry and louis his daddy like a normal thing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalxunicorn/pseuds/magicalxunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan isn't just your any ordinary person. In fact he is far from it he is the ability to move things with his mind. What will happened when his best friend Harry Styles find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new and ill be updating very Sunday

I'm Niall Horan and I'm sixteen years old an do got to Winchester High school. I am not the ordinary student you might think I am. I have powers. Powers that I can't control sometimes when I get mad or angry the just go berserk and did I mention that I'm gay. Well I'm gay and in love with my best friend Harry Styles. I dint understand where these feelings came from they were just there but unfortunately he has a girlfriend Marie Claire. The biggest Bitch in the whole school. 

 

I don't think I can last the whole school year with them snogging each other's face of like it's vanilla ice cream. Now my powers are more activated because every month of the week I get really horny like a cat but not only do I get horny my powers also get a little quirky.

 

28 days and 2 minutes


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockers cause a ruckus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya

I woke up at 7 in the morning to my alarm clock. I groaned as I made my way out if you he bed and over to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and used my telekinesis to grab my toothbrush and bring it in the shower with me.

I got out of the shower and but some clothes I made my way downstairs to see my mom making food.

"Mornin' mom." I said kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Niall." 

I grabbed a piece of toast and was just about to make my way out the door when my mom reminded me that Harry was coming over tonight.

"Oh great." I muttered under my breath.

I went out of the door and started walking towards my school since it was only a couple a blocks away. When I heard someone screaming my name. I turned back to see Harry and Marie Claire.

I slowed down so they could catch up to me.

"Hey Niall. I'm coming to yours tonight today yeah."

"Yes."

"Okay good." He says ending the conversation.

We made it to the school just as the bell was ringing.

"Bye babe." I heard Harry mutter as he kissed her cheek." See you at lunch." 

I scoffed at them as I made my way to Math with Harry trailing behind me like a lost puppy. As I entered the class I took quite seat next Louis as Harry sat beside me.

"Niall do you have the homework from yesterday. I need it bad."

"Louis we never had homework and yesterday was Sunday."

"Oh okay I guess I'm just-."

"An idiot." I said with a laugh.

Louis glared at me as the late bell began to ring signaling that class was starting."

"Okay class today we have to pair up for this assignment." Mr. Roberts said to the class.

I turned to my left to see that Lou and I were thinking the same thing.

"Okay class get to work." 

We worked until the dismissal bell notified us that it was the end if class. I gathered my things and headed to my next class unfortunately I had this class with Harry and Marie Claire.

I sat down next to Harry seeing that Marie had already made herself comfortable next to him snuggling in his ear and kissing him.

I had just about enough of it. So I used my powers to pick up Harry's coffee that was sat the edge if his desk and I poured it on her. 

"Who did that?!" Marie screamed

I couldn't breathe because I was crackling to hard.

"YOU." She point towards me with her manicured nails.

"Me?" I asked Ponting back at me.

"Yes you. You did this didn't you. You were jealous that your best friend has a girlfriend do you poured coffee over us out of spite."

"Mate I have been sitting here the whole time. Right Harry." I looked at Harry hoping he would back me up on this one.

"Uh I don't know Niall you were laughing pretty hard at us."

I gave Harry a surprised slash glare type look as I went back to arguing with miss claire

"I did NOT pour coffee over you." I said making sure that I make it clear that I was done talking about it.

Marie was just about to say something but right when she opened up her mouth the teacher began to teach but all throughout class Marie kept glaring at me.

When the bell rang I raced out the door because it was lunch time. I packed my own lunch because cafeteria food sucks ass. 

I spotted Liam and Louis and I sat down where they were.

"Hey guys what's new.'

"Nothing much what about you." Liam inquired.

"Harry accused me of something I didn't do. And guess what the worst part is."

"What?" Louis asked fully emerged In the story."

"Marie was actually the one who made up the assumption."

"No." Louis and Liam said at the same time.

"Yes."

"Shut up." I wondered where that came from but I slowly found out as I looked up seeing Harry and Queen Bitch coming towards are table laughing and whispering.

"Hey peeps." Harry said as he sat down next to me. 

Everyone muttered a hey as the continued eating the food silently.

"Hey babe " Marie asked Harry

"Yeah?" Harry asked 

"can I sit on your lap?"

"Uh sure babe." Harry said with a shrug.

Everyone at the table was more awkward than when Marie was just standing.

I coughed and excused my self from the table the tension was getting to be to much for me.

"I'll go with you." I heard Louis said. I nodded granting him permission to come along with me. 

We through are food in the trash and began walking down the hall.

"Niall."

"Hmm."

"Are you and Harry okay like relationship wise?"

"What do you mean."

"I mean how is you guys friendship."

"We're doing fine thanks."

"You sure because-"

"Louis we are fine!" I said as always of the lockers opened. Causing everyone in the hall to scream.

"What was that?" Louis asked eyes boggling out of his head.

"I-I don't know but it sure was s-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Ni did you notice how the opened when you got mad."

"Louis I'm sure it was just a breeze."

"No Niall this was no breeze."

"Louis your talking nonsense. Know if you don't mind let's just go to our next class okay?"

Louis still didn't look convinced but he agreed reluctantly and went to class. Classes seem to bore on for the rest of the day everyone still dazed from the locker incident.

When the bell for the last class did the day end I was still a little hesitant to go in the hall. I walked in the hall to see everyone just standing at the other side of the hallway. Like they were scared of the lockers or something. But, knowing me being the oblivious person I am I walked to my locker and put my things up and waited outside for Harry while everyone was staring at me with a startling expression.

"Hey." Harry said as he came out of the building. "Did you hear what happened with the lockers today. Some freaky shit happening am I right."

"Yeah." I said chuckling awkwardly. And with that being said we mad our way to the house.

27 days and 45 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover in next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry have the sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short sorry the next chapter will be longer I post every Sunday.

As Harry and I and our way towards my door I realised that he was kind of tense walking into my bedroom.

"So Harry what do you want to do?"

"Um maybe we can play some fifa?" Harry said looking down at his phone. I ignored it and out the disk in she sat on my bed and waited for the game to play.

"Ready?" I ask

"Ready." Harry said putting his phone down. The 2nd quarter ( I don't know anything about soccer so bare with me here.) Is almost up and the score is 2-1 with me in the lead.

We finish the game with me winning.

"OH YEAH IN YOUR FACE. YOUR STUPID FACE."

"Your sooooooooooooooooo funny." Harry said standing up before he pushed me on the bed are breaths close as we breathe on each other's lips. Then Harry's phone buzzes knocking us out of are trance. Harry pickes up his phone and frowns.

"Harry what's up with you?"

"What?- Oh nothing much it's just me and Marie are having some communication problems."

"What do you mean 'communacation problems?'" 

"I mean I can't be here right now I have to go to her house."

"What. Your blowing me off to be with her!?"

"No Niall calm down. Ill be back later I just have to talk to her."

By then I was already mad. 

"Woah Niall your eyes there-there turning gray and clouding up."

"Don't tell me about it." I said completely ignoring his comment on my eyes. "Just go with her you like her more than me anyways."

"Niall I never said that. Calm down."

"I will not CALM THE FUCK DOWN." I screamed and all of the glass objects in my room broke."

"What the hell." I thought. "I thought I'll was only supposed to have one power." 

In the meantime Harry was staring at me like he had seen a ghost or something.

"Harry plea-."

"NO NIALL I WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON."

"I can't tell you."

"And why not."

"Because Harry I-I can't trust you anymore."

"What do you mean you can't trust me?"

"Oh don't feed me a horses ass. You know what I mean. You haven't been the same. Your girlfriend is a bad influence on you. You barely stick up for me ANYMORE."

"Don't you dare bring

Marie into this your just jealous that I have a girlfriend.

"Harry I'm gay." I yell

"What. Why didn't tell me this before?

"Harry just get out please."

"Niall. I don't me-."

"I know you don't. Trust me I know I just need to have some time to myself that's all I ask. 

And on that not Harry left.

/////////

I sighed and laid down on my bed. I had to tell me mom that a bird flew threw the window to get it fixed. 

I lay staring up at my ceiling trying to figure out what happened. How did I break glass with my voice. I kept pondering till I gave up. I fell asleep sad and alone. Harry eventually came back but he slept on the couch outside started to rain as I started to cry and the harder I cry the harder it falls.

 

26 days and 59 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Niall tells Louis about his condition


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall tells Louis about his condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on TUMBLR @PhanGIRL_210

I woke up and slowly made my way out of my bed. Outside look like death cloudy and humid just like how I felt in my mind. What a weird coincidence.

I went into the bathroom very agitated because my mind reminded me of the fight we had last night. I look in my mirror. Which oddly enough didn't get infected by my scream.

I was a mess. My hair was wild, my eyes were sad and I had dark bags. At that moment seeing me in this vulnerable state just because of one boy.

I freshen up and make my way downstairs. I hear pan clanking so unique assumption my mom must be up to my surprise Harry was there humming I wanna be yours by article monkeys.

"To what do I owe the occasion kind sur?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I was just happy and had to express it and I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday."

"What is making you so happy anyway?" I ask. Sitting down at the table while Harry sat eggs and toast in front if me.

"Um me and Marie had...um...we had sex last night."

I chocked on my eggs.

"What did you just say?' I said hoping he didn't say that he gave his virginity away to a bitch.

"I gave my virginity to the 'one'." Harry said excitedly.

I couldn't think straight I needed to go and I had to go right then and there.

"Tengo que irme." I said scrambling up the steps.

"Niall what's wrong you only transfer to Spanish when you are nervous or in a rush."

"Nada...I mean nothing..Nothing at all."

"Okay well I'm going to head out over to Marie's house. My mom will be picking me up so see you on Monday?" He questioned unsure.

"Yeah,yeah sure." I said running upstairs to pack my bag to go to Louis' house.

Okay bye. Harry says I think because I wasn't paying attention.

I got all of myself packed up and went straight to Louis' house.

I knocked on the door and Lou opened it.

"Hey Ni." He said welcoming me in and dragging me towards his room.

"What's up with ya."

"Well I learned that I'm gay." I say slowly looking up at louis.

"Already new it. Do you see they way you look at Harry?"

"I wasn't that obvious."

"Yea you was so is that all you you want to talk about?"

"Well... Harry told me that him and Marie had sex."

"What the fuck!?"

"Yep." I say blushing.

"Woah Niall your eyes are pink."

"What!?" I shouted and ran to his mirror. Sure enough my eyes were bright pink.

"Quick Louis tell me something that would get me mad." I said wondering if my eyes would change any different color that would get me angry.

"Ah okay banana peels on the ground, meatballs in spaghetti, uh Marie and Harry making love."

That did it for me I felt my blood boiling in my skin.

"Niall your eyes are grey and cloudy this time."

I wasn't listening though. I could hair the rain and thunder outside. I could see the bright flashing lights outside the window, but yet I still didn't stop. The only words I heard was " Harry and Marie making love. What's that supposed to mean? Exactly what it says I have zero chances of being more than friends with Harry.

 

I could feel my feet lifting of the ground s d wind whipping around my head.

Then I blacked our.

I opened my eyes a little so they could adjust to the light of the room.

"Niall you're awake." Louis said peppering my face with kisses and hugging me tightly.

"Yeah what happened."

"You don't remeber."

"Nope."

"Well your eyes started to cloud up and get gray and then it start ed thundering and then you started to float and wind whipped around you like a tornado. You started screaming Why like you couldn't answer it every time you scream lightning struck."

"Oh no Louis you can't tell anyone about what I did."

"Explain to me how exactly you got these powers."

" I was born with them and they just started to develop and in a couple of days I well finally know what my element is."

"Boo this sounds exactly like a fanfic."

"Well it's not it's real life so go to sleep."

25 days 38 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is at school


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall go back to school but with something extra. Also soz if it is a little short. Kind of a filler chapter

Unedited

*before they went to sleep

"Hey Niall?" Louis asked

"Mmmmm" I said rolling over to face him.

"I think I have an idea on how to get Harry to like you back."

"Louis he already has a girlfriend that....he....uh, did things with."

"Cut with the bullshit Niall I see the way he looks at you. He looks like he wants to rape you."

"I'm intrigued go on."

"Okay so maybe if you and I-." 

"Stop I already hate where this is going."

"Just here me out if you and I started 'dating' then maybe Harry can realize his true love for you."

"Louis my life isn't a fan fiction."

"Yeah but it could work."

"Yes okay fine but you end up falling for me I stabbing you in the throat."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep you mystical machine."

*Next morning

So this is how Louis and I ended up holding hands. Which was normal for are friendship so instead I pulled Lou into a kiss on the lips in front of everyone in the hallway. The kinda just stood there at staring. Everyone including Harry.

I pulled away before the kiss got to deep.

"Wow." I said as I pulled back from the kiss.

"Thanks I know." Louis gloated

"No I mean wow look how angry Harry's face was when he saw us."

"Oh." Louis said with a pouty face.

I kissed that if his lips and dragged him to are first class.

Later that day as Louis and I parted ways for are last class during lunch. I walked into the class while everyone looked at me as if I was wearing no clothes.

I brushed it off and went to my desk I sat down and before I took my books out of my backpack Harry asked me the question that I was waiting for.

"So you and Louis."

"Yeah what about it?"

"I just never expected that to happen considering that you guys were such food friends ya know."

But before I could speak the teacher began to talk signaling the start of class.

The bell rang meaning lunch time . I packed up everything and ran out of the room. Only then I slowed down to realize that Marie wasn't in the class. Which means she's not here today or she is here and just got switched to different classes but who cares.

I sat down at are regular lunch table ready to mingle with the lads. Instead of Louis sitting next to Liam he sat next to me. So Harry had to sit next to Liam that is if he would show up.

It was over ten minutes when Harry showed up to the lunch table with a big smile on his face.

"Where have you been." Liam asked Harry.

"I was getting a blow job from my girlfriend no biggie."

I chocked on my water. 

"Babe you okay." Louis asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just some liquid substances down the wrong pipe is all."

"So." Louis said. "Where's the mistress at.

"She over there." Harry pointed over to a table filled with girls and sure enough she was there laughing like the fake bitch she is.

"Her classes got moved around so this is the only period I can have with her ."

"Oh well that's such a shame." I said using my sarcasm.

Louis leaned over to me and whispered "your eyes are turning green baby." I blushed at the word use before my eyes turned back to the normal color. Louis pulled back from my ear but kept his hand on my thigh.

I feel like Harry noticed because just cos see the flash if envy going through his eyes as I blushed at Louis' words.

The bell rang and all over us made our way to the last to classes of the day.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I ran out of classes I wanted to get home as quickly as possible but then I remembered that I promised Louis I would stay over at his to help him with homework. Ugggggh this is going to be a long week.

I waited for Louis outside of the school.

"Niall!" 

I turned around to see my friend David and his boyfriend Cameron.

"Dave!" I said as I jumped into his arms. He swung me around a couple o times before he put my back down. "Nice to see you to cam." I said.

"Niall!" I heard someone yell but it wasn't friendly. This was a very angry yell.

I turned around to see a very angry looking Louis? He came storming over to me and grabbed my head and kissed me hard my initial reaction was shocked but then I melted into the kiss. I turned my head to deepen it but Louis denied my action.

"Bad boys don't get rewards."

I whimpered as he said these words. 

"Bye guys." I said as louis dragged me down the sidewalk.

Eventually he stopped and looked at me "what does purple mean?" He asked.

Looking back on the events that just happened I knew exactly what they mean.

"Louis what day is it TODAY? 

"Uh the first of September."Why?"

"Lou this is th week that I get all horny and shiz so now my eyes are purple meaning lust." I said.

"Even better." He said 

What did he mean?

24 days 16 minutes


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis developed a little plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at phangirl210

As Louis pulled me along all the way to his house I couldn't help but think about what he meant by even better.

We reached Louis' house and I got dragged up the stairs. As we got settled into to his room I noticed that Louis was pacing around the room.

"Louis?" No answer. "Louis!" I said louder this time still no answer. "Louis please stop your scaring me!" I said but luckily Louis got snapped out of his daze.

"What-Oh sorry Ni. I was just thinking of a plan for you to get laid." Louis said and looked at me with a shocked face.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes are freaking red."

"Uh I'm guessing it means worridness since I thought that you were freaking out."

"Oh cool. Anyway I found out how you could get laid."

"How?" I said my eyes turning green out of annoyance.

"Party."

"Party?" I asked.

"Yeah this Friday the biggest party ever right here at my house."

"How am I going to laid?"

"Get Harry drunk off his fucking mind!" Louis exclaimed.

"Fine. I guess.". I said." But now I need a shower. Wifey go make some cookies pop in a DVD and get ready to snuggle." 

Louis groaned but reluctantly went downstairs. I walked in to his bathroom and put the shower on. Long and steamy just how I like[deez nuts] them.

I asked out of the shower engulfed by the smell of cookies and could hear the faint sounds of ponyo in the background. This was going to be a good night.

*five days later

"Nially boo do you have the booze?"

"Yes. Booze, wine, beer, and some sodas for the non alcoholic drinkers.

It was the day of the party and we had just finish setting everything up and just was as horny as a dog.

A few hours later the house was packed up with dunk and horny teens. I tried to look around for Louis but sadly I couldn't find him. So it resulted into me standing in the kitchen like a loser drinking my sprite.

"Niall." Someone called my name. I looked up to see Harry walking over towards me. 

"Uh hey Harry."

"Hi Niall, where's Louis?" 

"I don't know he disappeared. Where's your girlfriend at?"

Harry blushed at my question. "Well we kind of had a disagreement about something."

"Oh sorry. I guess."

Little did Niall know the disagreement was about him liking Harry.

Silence. That's what I got after our conversation. Suddenly I felt an urge.

"Hey Harry wanna dance." 

"Sure." We sat down are drinks and made are way to the 'dance food's a.k.a Louis' living room.

I turned around while Harry held my hips. I grinded down on his crotch and let out a soft moan. Then Harry started kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned even louder than the first time.

"Your moans turn me on so bad babe."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I would to see you all spread out for me while I pound into your tight virgin hole."

I turned around to look Harry in his eyes and I kissed him hard. Are lips moved so naturally together.

"Upstairs. Now."

I whimpered as I scuttled upstairs. What am I getting myself into I thought.

23 days and 2 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuttttttttttt


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask me questions in the comment section. Follow me on tumblr phangirl210. Smuttttttttttttttt. First time writing it though it might be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go

I scurried upstairs to find an empty room. Luckily there was one left. I walked inside with Harry hot on my trail. I turned around right when. Harry was pushing me up on the wall. We started making out. Intensely. The smacking if our lips bounced off the walls. Then he moved his lips back to my. Neck nipping lightly at the pale skin.

"Ah...Haz...Please..i." I moaned.

"Its daddy to you. Until I tell you otherwise understand?"

"Yes daddy I understand." I said as Harry set me down so I was standing.

"Get on your knees and get ready to suck."

I obediently got in my knees and opened my mouth. I stayed there as I watched Harry undo his belt to his pants. Then I heard his zipper unzipping ( sexiest line evr) as he pulled out his nine inch cock gently stroking it getting it harder then it already was.

He let go of his cock and I replaced his hands with mine as I slowly took it in my mouth swirling my tongue on the tip and up and down the slit of his length. Harry then started pushing in my mouth. As I relaxed my throat so I could deep throat him.

I looked up at him with my innocent eyes. 

"Wow babe your so fucking cute with your purple eyes."

I knew my eyes were changing colour but I didn't think he would have noticed it considering he was fucking my face but oh well.

"Stand up babe." Harry said. I stood up waiting for my next order."Now strip." He demanded.

I have always been very insecure when it comes to my body. So I was just standing there awkwardly. 

"Whats the matter babe." He said rubbing my face.

"I'm not beautiful enough." I muttered as he pulled me into his chest.

"Nonsense your beautiful ill prove it."

He slowly took of my shirt and kissed my stomach. " beautiful ." He said as he slowly took of my pants. "Special." He muttered kissing my thighs. Once he stood up I was left in my underwear.

Harry took his clothes off and then threw me on the bed.

He left for a second and came back with a small bottle of lube.

Harry reached for my underwear and in one swift movement he took them off.

He coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube and slowly pressed into my hole with his pointer finger.

"Daddy. It hurts."

"Don't worry it will feel good soon I promise." He said adding a another finger and stretching me even wider. When Harry was stretching me he reached up and started sucking on my nipples.

"Oh god." I said as. I felt Harry smirk against the now wet skin. He pulled his fingers out and coated his self in lube this time and lined his self up with me.

"You ready baby boy."

I nodded. He pushed in and it stung bad he waited until I got adjusted to move.

"You can go now daddy." I said as he slowly thrusted in and out of me. I hadn't felt any pleasure yet until he pushed up against something that made me scream in pure pleasure.

"Oh..f-fuck d-daddy faster.Please!"

Harry started thrusting in hard and fast. Producing low grunts as he continued the process of rocking us back in forth. 

"I-i'm gonna cum." I said as I let my cum go and squirt onto my chest.

"Ahh me too babe." Harry let his load out inside of me as we both passed out that night.

//////½/////////////

I woke up that next morning completely exhausted and having pain shoot up your spine isn't a very good thing either. As my eyes adjusted I noticed dry cum on my stomach from last night.

I got out of bed and limped toward the shower which was conveniently placed in the room. I turned the shower on. 

As I was showering I heard a voice scream out from downstairs.

"Where is that cheating son of a bitch?"

Marie Claire.

"Oh shit." I turned off the shower. Grabbed some random clothes off the floor and. Made my way downstairs.

 

"You." She said while pointing at me. "Why are you wearing my boyfriends shirt. I looked down to see that indeed I was wearing his shirt. I shrugged my shoulders and limped into the kitchen.

"Limping too. You fucked him last night didn't you?"

"Listen Marie I don't know what your talking about." I said.

"Oh really?" She asked

"Yeah." I said.

"Tell me where he is then." She said folding her arms against her non existing chest.

"Okay he's uh right this way." I said closing my eyes not wanting he too see them red from worridness.

I opened the door to see a fully dressed and clean Harry. Not to mention he's topless because I'm wearing his shirt. 

"Niall there you are." He asked sounding worried. He must have not seen his stupid girlfriend behind me because he grabbed my waist and kissed me.

'Oh great'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An agreement in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I like the drama1!1!1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about you in the comment section. I will reply to as much as I can!

Niall there you are." He asked sounding worried. He must have not seen his stupid girlfriend behind me because he grabbed my waist and kissed me.

'Oh great' I thought.

Just then I was pushed out of the way by a boulder a.k.a Marie

"You you fucking." Marie said as she was trying to form a sentence she was pacing back and forth as Harry's face looked like it had seen a ghost.

"You bitch!" She screamed. "You cheat on me with him." She said looking at Harry but pointing to me.

"Marie it's not what it looks like." Harry tried to explain. While my heart broke. 'He was my first. How could that not mean anything.' I thought slowly getting angry.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Louis said rubbing his eyes.

"Your Boyfriend slept with my BOYFRIEND!" She said.

"You what!" Louis said acing his acting skills.

"I-i." I stuttered not knowing what to say. I felt a warm blush rise and I knew that my eyes were pink.

"THAT'S it I'm leaving." Marie said. Storming out of the room going downstairs.

"Babe wait!" Harry said chasing after her. After I had heard the front door shut I immediately broke down.

"Shhh it's okay Niall." Louis said comforting me.

"No it's not now Harry probably won't even look at me."

"C'mon Lets go back to bed." Louis said. I followed him out of the room and laid down closing my eyes.

HARRY POV

"Babe wait." I yelled

"What Harry go be with your slut."

"I didn't mean anything to me babe your the one I want to be." I said pleading for her 'love'.

"Okay I will accept your proposal under some circumstances." She said.

"Anything for you."

"You can't look,touch, or even think about Niall ever again. Do you understand?" She asked.

I gulped but nodded my head. She squealed and jumped into my arms and I kissed her with passion but not as much as I did with Niall.

22 days and 42 minutes

*Next morning

"Hey babes I'm gonna call Liam and tell him to bring Harry over Kay." Louis said

I grumbled as I moved from off of Louis' chest and stuff my face into the pillow.

"You gotta get dress."

I groaned as I made my way to my closet picking out something that fits my mood so all black.

"No let me see your face." Louis said tapping my chin.

I looked up to Louis and heard him gasped.

"What." I asked.

"Ni your eyes are so beautiful it looks feels I could snog your while face off."

"Oh hahaha what color are they?" I asked intrigued by my eye beauty.

"Green swirled in with black."

I was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

"Just stay right there.'

"Woof." I said. ( in case you didn't know that quote was from starstruck)

I sat on the bed waiting for my name to be said.

"Ni please come down here."

I walked downstairs and saw all of them staring at me. I didn't say anything I just waved and snuggled up into Louis' side.

"He's been like this all day." Louis says. "I told him everything was all right considering his special abilities-"

"LOUIS." I yelled looking at him for a second. He looked around seeing Liam and Harry confused.

"Oh shit." Louis said

"Ugh now I have to tell them." I said getting madder by the second I noticed my hands getting hotter as I clenched my fist into a tight ball. 

"Niall what's happening to your hands it's like a fire is starting in there." Asked Harry.

"I looked down seeing my hand was actually making a fire.

I sighed and calmed down.

"Guys I have to tell you something." I said.

21 days and 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me about yourself


	9. chapter 10

I took a deep breath and began speaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys before I just didn't want you to find out. Well not yet. The only reason why I told Louis was because I accidentally showed him it."

"Showed him what Ni?" Liam asked and I continued.

"I showed him my powers. Yes I have powers but I don't know what all powers I have until the ceremony but they are slowly developing. Also my eyes change color based on my emotions."

I looked around the room for any signs of disgust.

"Wow." Liam breathed out.

"Wow is right." Harry said. "Niall's a total freak. I mean first you seduce me into having sex with you , and now this. I mean you're such an attention whore."

I stood up and slowly walking towards Harry when I was face to face with him. I let him off.

"You really think I seduced you. YOUR the one who took me to the bedroom. I didn't take you. And don't you even start with the attention thing have you seen your girlfriend she's a total bitch."

"You are just jealous of my relationship." Harry scoffed.

"I don't care about your relationship. You're so annoying and you don't know when to shut up but your hot at the same time and your cock is Fucking huge. You prick."

"How do you think I feel huh. One minute you have a boyfriend that doesn't even suit that well. And the next you're grinding up on me. And when you blush and your eyes change to pink you don't know how much of a turn on that is. Then you have an amazing ass which if just say is really tight. But you're a conceited jerk that is too involved into other peoples relationships!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT HARRY WHY CAN'T YOU JUST KISS ME ALREADY!" I screamed.

Harry stared at me for what moment before he lunged at me grabbing the back of my neck. It turned my head so the kiss could go deeper. Our tongues molded as I felt his hands travel down to my butt and massaging it with his huge hands I felt my hands get hot as I moaned into his mouth.

Harry POV

I started to kiss him slow and steadily but Niall moved his head so we could deepen the kiss. 

I moved my hands up and down his side's then to his voluptuous ass and started kneeling it with my hands. I felt something hot on the back of my neck but I didn't care.

Right when I was about to push Niall down on the couch I felt a sharp pain in my back. It didn't hurt as bad but it started to get worse in worse then it felt like my skin was ripping apart. I pulled away from Niall and let out a ear splitting scream and blacked out.

Back to Niall

Harry threw me off of him as he screamed like he was in pain. I ran over to his limp body to check his pulse to see if he was still alive.

He was that was a major relief.

"Harry please wake up. I need to know if your okay please." I said

Then I started panicking what if he was in a coma I started shaking him faster.

"Harry please wake up!" I started getting dizzy and my head started to spin then I blacked out.

Louis POV

As me and Liam stared at what was happening with Niall and Harry I couldn't help but feel jealous that at the end of this Niall was going to somehow get Harry. I DON'T want that to happen for some strange reason. I shook it off and told Liam to get Harry and ill grab Niall.

 

Liam slowly picked up Harry and threw him over his shoulder. As did I with Niall. We walked upstairs to the guest bedroom. We slowly laid them down on the bed.

We backed away only to see that Harry had Angel like wigs wrapped around Niall's limp body. And the were hovering over the bed with a pink translucent like bubble around them.

I closed the door and looked at Liam.

"You get the popcorn I get the ponyo I think we might be here for a while."


	10. CHAPTER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry talk it's so fluffy I might die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my personal tumblr homichlophobiaa

Niall POV

I woke up with four arms wrapped around me? I turned my head slightly to see white feathers coming from the two extra pairs of arms. I then turned my head back to be greeted with green eyes glaring at me like i was pinching him repeatedly.

"What think you're doing." Harry asked.

"Uh what does it look like im sleeping."

"Yeah in the same bed as me. Gosh Niall control yourself I have a girlfriend for Pete's sake." 

I groaned and sat up when I noticed that we were in a bubble.

"Harry." I whispered

"What?"

"Why are we in a bubble?" I asked then I noticed that Harry was sitting up slowly too. I saw his wings.

"And why do you have wings." I asked trembling now.

"Wings?" He said as he reached out behind his back and sure enough he felt his wings.

"I-i dont know. Niall what did you do?" He asked.

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"You gave me these-these things to get back at me."

"Are you insane I don't even have that ability."

"Then why do I look like a cherub?"

"I don't know." Just then a strong magnetic like force started pulling me and Harry closer together. 

Till we were face to face. We were so close that we could breathe on each other's lips.

"Get the fuck away from me you weirdo." ( That reference though ) Harry said pushing me back. I had reached my boiling point.

"Aww did I make the poor baby mad." Harry said in a baby voice.

"You are pathetic piece of shit do you know that?" I asked with my teeth grinding against each other.

"Right back at ya stormy eyes."

I felt my hands heat up before I could help it I threw a fire ball at harry. But somehow Barry deflected it.

"What is wrong with you!?" Harry screamed.

I knew my eyes were turning black from sadness.

"Why can't you love me?" I asked fears welding in my eyes.

What?" Harry asked.

"I said why can't you just love me!" I screamed the tears now running down my cheeks.

"I can't 'm dating Marie."

I couldn't take it anymore is good up and kissed him. Hard. 

He kissed back tongues melding together. As he gently laid me down on the bottom of the bubble.

We both broke apart.

"Ni I do love you. I just can't love you know right now."

"You love me?" I asked. Harry brought his hand up to my face to wipe my tears away.

"Yeah I do." Then abruptly the bubble popped making a loud noise. 

"Niall sweetie your alive!" I heard Louis exclaimed.

"Oh hey Lou." Harry said awkwardly.

"What time is it I said breaking the awkward bubble ;).

"About midnight. Why." Louis asked 

"Because I'm very sleepy." I said closing my eyes and going to sleep.

20 days and 59 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and I will respond


	11. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis POV because Niall is sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another chapter ywyaywywyaywywyaywyw

Louis POV

"So." I said awkwardly as Harry and I were sat on the couch.

"Hey look Louis I dont want any bad blood." Harry said.

"No of course not. Just as long as you know you have no chance with Niall."

"Please who was his first time again. "

"Harry listen stay away from Niall okay." I spat ferociously. Then I got up going back into the room Niall was staying in.

"Niall sweetie wake up."

Niall grumbled some words but not waking up.

"C'mon please babe."

Thus time Niall opened his eyes and I was hit with a bright pink color.

"Good morning daddy."

Why is Niall in subspace? I thought. Just more reasons to question exactly what Niall and Harry did in this room.

"Hello Love."

"Daddy can I hungry." Niall said rubbing his belly.

"Do you want some pancakes?" I asked.

Niall nodded his head furiously. I grabbed his hand and we headed down the steps to my kitchen. I forgot that Harry was still on the couch.

"Haz?" Niall asked curiously.

Harry turned around and opened his arms out for Niall to walk into.

I huffed at the gesture as I mad my way in the kitchen to cook.

 

Harry POV

"How are you doing Niall?"

"Good." He said snuggling in my chest further.  
"So I was thinking tommorw afternoon I could go over to your house and we could play with are powers?"

"But what if my parents are back from their business trip.

"Then we'll go to mine."

"Okay we can do that if you promise to kiss me in front of everyone." He said waving his arms on the air to make emphasis.

Fine. I sighed tickling his stomach.

"Stop!" Niall screamed.

"Never in a million years." I said continuing to tickle him.

When I hear someone clear their voice. 

 

"Uh breakfast is ready."

"Niall jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen table.

I got up from the couch and slowly mad my way over towards Louis and bent down so my lips were close to his ear.

"Get ready for tomorrow." I whispered then sat myself next to Niall who was already stuffing his face with pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting next week Sunday so I'm going to try posting a new chapter on Wednesday.


	12. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back whoop

Louis POV

I watched Harry walk out of the living towards the kitchen.

Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?

"Niall." I said.

"Yes Daddy?" He asked. I could see the agitated look on Harry's face.

"Can you come cuddle with me?" I didn't get an immediate response but after a few seconds I could here little foot steps running towards me. I opened up my arms waiting for him to jump into it which he did.

"Do you like cuddling with me Ni?" I asked as Niall snuggled down into my chest.

He nodded his head and I asked him another question. " Can you give daddy a kiss?"

I had asked. He looked hesitant but, surged forward anyway. I. Licks d his bottom lip ask for an entrance which he obliged to letting my tongue lick around his mouth.

I pulled back with a string of spit connecting us. I looked up to see Harry straight up glaring at me. I smiled at him as I squeezed Niall's left butt cheek.

He was about to say something when Niall whispered something in my ear.

"Hey daddy can you buy me girl clothes?"

I was shocked Niall and Girls clothes. Why hadn't I thought of this before!

"Of course babe what colors would you want?"

"Pink, Baby blue,black, and white." He said while listing the colors off his fingers."

"Okay let me go get them. While you stay here with Harry okay?"

Niall nodded obediently. I threw some shoes on and headed out the door but not before I threatened Harry.

HARRY POV

"So Niall." I asked sitting behind him where Louis had just sat. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know Hazzy. We could work on our powers?" He said.

"Sounds good to me but, I was hoping we could do something else." I said as Niall's blue natural eyes slowly turned to purple.

I grabbed his hips, laid him down on his back ,and slowly grinded on him my clothed cock right up against his innocence. 

He started whining 'dAddY' over and over again.

"C'mon babe get on the floor and open that pretty mouth of yours." He did as he was told and I moaned at the sight. Niall was begging for my dick.

I was about to take it out when the door opened and Louis walked in.

"What the fuck!?" Louis exclaimed

Niall whimpered from his tone.

"Niall sweetie. It's okay." I said shushing him.

" I looked up to see Louis has sprouted horns and fire was everywhere."

Niall stood up and went to Louis and hugged him. I could tell his eyes were black with sadness. All of a sudden the fire stopped and Louis was kissing Niall hard.

I felt my jaw clench at the seen this is not over but merely just a start and I'm so ready for tomorrow.

20 days 19hrs and 2 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow, me on tumblr phangirl210


End file.
